Pero ella no escuchaba
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Muchas veces los Hopps se preguntaron si quizás había algo malo con su hija. Amaban a Judy, en serio lo hacían, pero había algo claramente diferente que ellos no podían seguir ignorando. Ella parecía carecer de miedo. Traducción de: But she didn't listen.


Muchas veces los Hopps se preguntaron si quizás había algo malo con su hija. Amaban a Judy, en serio lo hacían, pero había algo claramente diferente que ellos no podían seguir ignorando.

Ella parecía carecer de miedo.

No les malentiendan, un mundo donde los niños pudieran jugar libremente sin ningún tipo de miedo era un mundo ideal en sus haberes, idílico. Pero, lamentablemente dicho mundo no era tan bueno como pudieran pensar. Verán, el miedo es vital para la supervivencia, mientras lo mantengas bajo control, será tu mejor aliado siempre. El miedo prevenía que tomaras riesgos absurdos, el miedo te enseñaba caución y a analizar, te obligaba a usar tu inteligencia para salirte con la tuya de la manera más segura posible.

Esas eran habilidades valiosas si eras un granjero, mucho más si eras parte de la población pequeña en un mundo que parecía preferir a los animales de gran envergadura.

El miedo te forzaba a mirar antes de saltar, te hacía considerar si eras realmente capaz de lograr el salto, o encontrar una alternativa al problema que tenías frente a ti. Así fue como habían sido criados, siendo granjeros, el tomar riesgos sin considerar conocimiento previo, o actuar con un juicio faltante, significaba que no podrías remediar los errores que cometías en tu trabajo, y tales acciones terminaban con una granja en problemas o clausurada, usualmente significaba tener que trabajar para otros para sustentar a tu familia, significaba deudas y bancarrota.

Claro, para la penuria de los lagomorfos, corroboraba el estigma de que los conejos eran cobardes naturales, su caución exagerada al punto de hacerlos las burlas de la sociedad. De hecho, había muchos estereotipos atribuidos hacia los lagos que aún permanecían hoy en día porque eran basados en verdades tangibles.

Los conejos no eran cobardes, eran cautelosos, pero aparentemente algunos mamíferos no conocían la diferencia.

Judy lamentablemente, carecía de esta caución común. De hecho, parecía carecer por completo de miedo alguno, Judy era francamente, la clase de conejo que saltaba antes de siquiera pensar, simplemente porque creía y sabía que podía lograrlo, su pequeño bebé era muy confiada de sus habilidades, sabía de qué era capaz y cuando fallaba, (que era a menudo, demasiado para su gusto y para sus carteras, si sus cuentas médicas eran de juzgar). Ella trataba y seguía haciéndolo hasta que conquistase, a diferencia de sus hermanos, Judy-dudy, como Stu solía decirle de vez en cuando, aparentemente no conocía el significado de la palabra "rendirse."

Así que no es de sorprenderse que quisiera ser un policía de todas las cosas, (maldito sea ese estúpido programa de Jack Savage), no les sorprendió que a pesar de su corta edad, dicho sueño parecía ser predominante no sólo en su mente, sino su rutina.

No fue una faceta, no lo olvidó o cambió de parecer conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Ella en serio parecía desearlo.

Fue por ello, que a pesar de que supieran que su pequeña bola de algodón no les escucharía, ellos intentaron, no matar, jamás intentarían impedir que sus niños intentaran alcanzar lo que más desearan, pero sí intentaron redirigir su enfoque.

No eran estúpidos, sabían que el sueño de Judy estaba destinado al fracaso gracias a cómo eran las cosas en cuanto a los pequeños trata, a diferencia de ella, sabían que el discurso inclusivo de Zootopia no era más que promesas vacías, mentiras para atraer a aquellos que desconocían la verdad de cómo es que funcionaba el mundo. Mamíferos que realmente creían que podrías convertirte en lo que sea, si tan sólo trabajabas duro para lograrlo.

Lo que era una mentira total.

En este mundo, sólo podías lograr lo que deseabas teniendo dinero. Era tan sencillo como eso, mientras tuvieses dinero para respaldar tus sueños, y fueses lo suficientemente listo para usarlo apropiadamente, ningún sueño era inalcanzable mientras te mantuvieras en el margen de la ley para lograrlo, (y en algunos casos, ni siquiera necesitabas de legalidad alguna para detenerte).

Pero Judy no escuchó.

Sin importar cómo lo pusieran, cómo lo endulzaran, Judith Laverne Hopps no escucharía razones, ella deseaba ser un policía, y un policía ella sería.

Y fue entonces, que fue rasguñada cuando tenía nueve.

Le habían dicho, una y otra vez que pelearse con depredadores no era la mejor de las ideas, especialmente aquellos que eran naturalmente más grandes que tú. Pero a pesar del susto, a pesar de haber estado sacudida y traumatizada por la experiencia, Judy no escuchó. Siguió adelante, todo el asunto aparentemente galvanizando su resolución en algo irrompible e inmutable, su mente juvenil completamente enfocada en su meta, y sin importar cuando le hablasen, cuanto gritasen y peleasen con ella, no los escuchó.

Fue allí, a los quince, que llegó a la casa con el corazón roto y los ojos empapados.

Una gran pelea con el conejo que había sido su novio desde que tenía doce, sospecharon por qué exactamente se habían peleado, más sin embargo, aun así preguntaron al respecto entre sollozos y lamentos, ambos padres sintiéndose horrible ante el alivio que los consumió al enterarse de que sólo había sido un feo rompimiento y no algo mucho peor. La sociedad gustaba de tildar a los conejos como criaturas lindas, pero ellos sabían la verdad, sabían de qué eran capaces los lagomorfos, de las cosas horribles que pudieron haberle ocurrido, de los horrores a los que pudo haber sido sometida a manos de ese conejo, las tantas formas en que pudo haberla lastimado.

Era un miedo secreto que no sólo poseían con Judy, sino con todos sus hijos.

El mundo exterior era una jungla, y a veces, el más terrible de los animales se escondía detrás de una sonrisa amable y un temperamento apacible.

Ellos intentaron hacerle entender, que los escuchase esta vez, pero sabían que esto sólo sería el inicio de lo que iba a ser un frío y difícil camino para la chica. Ridiculizada e ignorada, podían verlo venir de sus colegas e iguales, la sociedad odiaba a los rompe-moldes a pesar de lo que la misma profesaba constantemente en películas y cultura popular.

Pero ella no escuchó.

Como temían, la vida de Judy en la secundaria no fue un paseo en el parque, pero por primera vez en muchos años, apoyaron su habilidad para ignorar lo que los otros decían de ella y hacia ella, manteniendo una estricta vigilancia sobre sus hermanos, asegurándose de lidiar con cualquier despliegue de celos que pudiese convertir la madriguera en una zona de guerra para la coneja.

El mundo ya la trataba con ridículo, ellos se asegurarían de que la madriguera Hopps fuera su refugio.

A los dieciocho, llegó de la universidad, furiosa e indignada.

Literalmente le habían prohibido el aplicarse a estudiar en la carrera que deseaba, una rápida visita al abogado de la familia sirvió para colocar las cosas a su favor, la ley podrá impedir que animales pequeños se convirtieran en oficiales de policía, pero no existía ley alguna que citase que no podían estudiar para ser uno. Y sin embargo, Judy continuó, a pesar de las burlas y amenazas pobremente mal tapadas de sus compañeros y la institución, la chica continuó.

Si ellos dudaban de su capacidad, ella les demostró cuan errados estaban graduándose con honores.

Fue allí que pensaron que la chica finalmente tendría que experimentar la cruda y fría realidad, pero la suerte parecía estar de su lado, un político parecía estar intentando un programa que incluía a pequeños animales en áreas de las que normalmente se les tenía prohibido formar parte.

Y contrario a lo que todos pensaron, Judy realmente logró ser aceptada en la academia de policía, graduándose con honores tras nueve meses de duro y agotador entrenamiento, superando expectativas y apuestas por lo contrario. No podían estar más orgullosos, por lo que pensaron que sería asignada a su pueblo, donde un oficial lago sería tomado con mucha más seriedad, pero para su sorpresa y el deleite de la chica, por alguna razón fue asignada a una ciudad en particular.

Esta vez, no se molestaron con decir nada en contra de sus sueños, contra toda creencia, ella había logrado hacer de su sueño una realidad, y viviría de ahora en adelante del mismo. Todavía tenían sus dudas, ese lugar era especialmente conocido por su preferencia hacia los mamíferos grandes, y allí habían tantas, pero tantas formas de que algo pudiese pasar, de que algo pudiese salir mal si ella saltase antes de mirar, (una tendencia que lamentablemente, jamás abandonó conforme crecía), por lo que estaban completamente aterrados, orgullosos, increíblemente más sin embargo, irremediablemente aterrados porque sabían que ella no escucharía.

Así que cuando decidieron llamarla unos días después, y vieron que desplegaba todas las señales de un conejo decaído y deprimido, sabían que algo no había salido justo como ella esperaba, pretendieron creer sus excusas, en especial por que jamás pudo mentirles sin delatarse gracias a sus orejas, y aunque sí, estaban exaltados de que había sido asignada a una posición considerablemente segura, en serio le deseaban lo mejor, y por la primera vez en lo que parecía ser un largo, largo tiempo, ella escuchó.

Había logrado hacer cosas que otros pensaron eran imposibles, había soportado tanto para llegar hasta allí, sólo debía seguir intentándolo.

Y fue entonces, que unos meses después, cuando tenía veintiún años que finalmente la encontraron frente a su puerta, con el corazón roto y completamente deprimida. Ya no era policía, y no eran capaces, realmente no tenían el corazón de preguntarle qué exactamente fue lo que sucedió.

Ella no se abría a ellos, una vez más, no escuchaba.

No sabían qué exactamente fue lo que sucedió luego de su episodio con Gideon, ninguno de ellos había comprendido del todo lo que había comentado, pero su chispa, que había estado faltando por días, de repente se había vuelto una llamarada infernal nuevamente, se fue, hizo quien sabe qué en esa ciudad, y antes de que pudieran comprenderlo, su hija se encontraba involucrada en el epicentro del escándalo del siglo, salvando a la ciudad y a la sociedad misma de colapsar en algo irreconocible.

Luego regresó a la madriguera con un zorro, a los veintidós.

Al principio estaban remilgosos, pero ese descarado sujeto tenía la habilidad de encantar tu corazón, hacer que lo amaras a pesar de todas las alarmas que resonaban en tu cabeza, de los instintos que gritaban que el chico estaba planeando algo, que te endulzaba las orejas por algo que a la larga, sólo sería por su propio beneficio.

Pero conforme transcurría el tiempo, y observaron la interacción entre ellos, las cosas cambiaron. Por lo que los Hopps recibieron a Nicholas en su madriguera con gusto.

Especialmente cuando notaron que contra todas las posibilidades, contra todo pensamiento, el zorro era capaz de detener a Judy en el acto con tan sólo su sagacidad, que contrario al pasado, y todos sus intentos, el zorro había logrado hacer que Judith Laverne Hopps aprendiera caución y a ponderar sus acciones, si ella deseaba saltar el abismo, él le preguntaba si realmente lo había pensado con claridad, y que quizás, no estaba omitiendo maneras más fáciles y seguras de circunnavegar el problema.

Por alguna razón, Nick logro ser no sólo escuchado, sino considerado y aceptado por la normalmente obstinada coneja, quizás porque a pesar de su tono socarrón, el sujeto jamás le hablaba disminuyendo o ridiculizando sus sueños y metas, en serio lograba completar a Judy en maneras que jamás creyeron eran posibles.

Lastimosamente, el chico resultó ser tan obstinado como ella, así que cuando le insinuaron que aprobaban de la emergente relación que poseían, él frunció el ceño, carcajeó y procedió a bromear al respecto junto con Judy.

Ambos negando por completo la posibilidad, pero los Hopps sabían que esta vez, habían sido escuchados, sólo que el par pretendía que no lo habían hecho.


End file.
